New School
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Set before Pentatonix, in high school. When Kirstie moves to a new school, she thinks that being teased means being unhappy. But when she meets two very special people, they teach her that it doesn't matter what other people say. I don't really know what I'm thinking for ships yet, but... based on me probably Scomiche. Love y'all!
1. New Problems

_First day at a new school. And to think: my one wish was to find a gay best friend,_ Kirstie thought, laughing at herself in her head. _Now it would be more like: don't get killed and avoid Brittany._

"And here's your book." Brittany dropped it right in front of Kirstie, watching it clatter to the floor.

"Thanks," Kirstie replied, bending over and picking it up. "But next time, just hand it to me."

"Oh, feisty, are we?" Brittany tossed her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and looked over at her friends.

"Whatever," Kirstie replied, turning to go and tripping over Brittany's outstretched foot. "Ow…" She pushed herself off the ground just in time to see the cheerleader's mocking smile.

That night, her mom had asked, "How's your new school?"

"Uh, good," Kirstie replied.

"Make any new friends?"

"Not… really," said Kirstie.

"What do you mean?" her mom asked.

"I made a few new enemies," Kirstie said, with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, honey." Her mom looked sad. "You have to stop making yourself a target."

"I didn't do anything," said Kirstie.

"You can't-" began Kirstie's mom.

"See ya in the morning," Kirstie said bluntly, standing up and heading off to her room.

"Kirstie!"

But Kirstie ignored her mom.

By lunch, Kirstie had picked out the people she wanted to be friends with and the people she wanted to avoid. She looked at the people in the cafeteria, analyzing them. She would definitely keep away from cheerleaders and jocks. There was a girl with natural red hair and freckles who looked nice, though, and a guy who'd smiled at her earlier. She didn't really have the nerve to talk to any of those two people yet, though.

Kirstie got up, ready to go to the library for the last ten minutes of lunch, and she walked right into someone.

"Woah, girl," he said, stepping carefully out of the way.

Kirstie noted how very short he was for a boy, and the way he looked at her with such disdain. "I didn't-" she began. "Sorry."

"Naw, It's okay. Just don't do it again," he said, trying to keep a straight face for about three seconds before grinning at her. "Seriously. Now, bye. I gotta catch up with my girls." And he strode off as if he ruled the world.

_Wow,_ Kirstie thought, looking at the guy. _He's got… like, real life stage presence, or something. I definitely want to get to know him better. _

"Stop daydreaming!" Brittany snapped her manicured fingers in Kirstie's face. "You're in my way."

"Well, you can walk around me, then," Kirstie said. _I can't back down to her._

Brittany rolled her eyes, but walked on, bumping her shoulder intentionally into Kirstie's.

Kirstie smiled after her, and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Mary, and that was really brave," said the girl behind her, talking very very fast.

"What?" Kirstie turned around. "Thanks." She held out her hand. "I'm Kirstie."

"Pleasure." Mary grabbed Kirstie and pulled her down the hallway and into the library. "Now, I'm gonna help you out, cause you're new here."

"Okay," Kirstie replied, a bit confused.

"First off, it's cool that you don't listen to the popular girls, but it's gonna come back and bite you," Mary said. "Second, you know that little guy you nearly knocked over?"

Kirstie nodded.

"Well, stay away from him as well," Mary continued.

"Why?" asked Kirstie. "He seemed… nice in a weird way."

"Because him and his friends are, like, the one way to ensure you getting treated awfully," Mary said.

"Huh?" Kirstie was totally lost.

"They're who everyone hates and secretly wants to be, because they don't care what people say about them," said Mary.

"I think that's kinda cool, don't you?" asked Kirstie. "Like, being so above all the bullies."

"Cool, yeah," Mary replied. "If you wanna get killed." She left Kirstie standing there.


	2. New Friends

After a week, Kirstie still didn't have any real friends. There was an occasional awkward 'hi' in the hallways in passing, but nothing else. But she watched the guy she'd bumped into when they had classes together. Like, for instance, chemistry, which she had now.

"Are you even gonna help me?" asked Kirstie's lab partner, rolling her eyes.

Kirstie had had a chance to choose a partner, but no one wanted to be with her and no one asked her, so she couldn't just pick someone. And here she was, assigned with Jamie, who was mean.

"Seriously!" Jamie exclaimed, putting down the dropper that she was holding.

"Sorry," Kirstie replied, concentrating more on chemistry. But she still looked over at the guy, watching him giggle into the shoulder of his lab partner. _Wow,_ Kirstie thought. _Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen those two apart._

They guy's friend was tall and blonde, and he was always smiling. Maybe he wasn't really that tall and he just looked tall next to his short friend.

At the end of class, Kirstie amounted her courage to talk to them. _Hi,_ she thought she said.

"Huh?" said the blonde one. "Do we know you?"

Kirstie coughed. "Hi."

"Oh, hi," said the other guy. He squinted at her. "Hey, you're the one who hit me the other day! Hi!"

Kirstie waved, flushing with embarrassment.

"Come on, we'll walk with you to the cafeteria," the blonde one said.

"Library," said the short one firmly. "The cafeteria is the worst, most vulgar, most horrid, most vile, most-"

"Okay, okay," Kirstie said. "Library it is." And she walked in the completely wrong direction.

"Uh, girl?" The blonde one ran after her and pulled her back. "Wrong way."

Kirstie nodded and they entered the library.

"What did you say your name was?" asked the short guy, peeking over at her.

"I didn't," Kirstie said. "But it's Kirstie."

He glanced up at his taller friend, biting his lip. "Well, I'm Mitch, and this is Scott." He smiled at her.

"Those are… interesting names," said Kirstie, trying to think something up.

"Naw, they're totally average and boring," said Scott. He was smiling. "So you're new, or something?"

"Yeah," Kirstie said.

"How are you liking it here?" asked Mitch. He leaned up against Scott's shoulder.

Kirstie shrugged. "I dunno. There's good classes and stuff, but there's also mean people. And how long have you two known each other, anyway?"

"For, like, forever," Mitch said, waving a hand. "But seriously, girl. Come over to my house and stay the night. Scott's going and we'll have a blast."

"I've gotta ask my mom and-" Kirstie began.

"Aw come on. Just text her on the way there that you're staying at a friend's for the night," Scott said. "That way she can't really stop you."

"I guess that makes sense," Kirstie said.

And before she knew it, the day was over and they were walking to Mitch's house.

"Hey guys," Mitch's mom said, looking up from a book. "Hey, who's this?"

"I'm Kirstie," said Kirstie holding up a hand. "Hi."

"Is she a girlfriend, or just…" Mitch mom said, looking surprised.

"Yes, of course she's a girlfriend," Mitch replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Come on, guys." He grabbed each of his companion's hand and walked them up the stairs and down a passageway, letting go to open the door.

"You have a really nice house," Kirstie said, looking around at the room.

"Eh, thanks," Mitch said, dropping his bag on the couch. "This is just kinda the room that has no purpose, so it's good, but it gets too hot to sleep in, so it's no one's bedroom."

"Your mom's nice, too," said Kirstie, sitting down.

"Meh." Mitch shrugged. "I guess so, but she can be annoying and mean."

"I think you just think that," Scott said. "Cause she's always nice to me."

"I was warned to stay away from you guys," Kirstie said, deciding to bring up what'd been nagging at her.

Scott and Mitch looked at each other for about two seconds before beginning to laugh.

"They're just stupid and…" Scott searched for another word.

"Stupid," Mitch finished. "Stupid and stupid."

They laughed even more, and this time Kirstie joined in.

"One more annoying question," Kirstie said, holding up a hand.

"Yeah?" Scott tilted his head to one side.

"Mitch, you gave your mom such a look when she asked if I was dating one of you. Why?"

Scott and Mitch looked at each other.

"Dunno," Mitch said, looking down.

"They have different opinions on certain things," explained Scott cryptically. "But we won't keep ya."

Kirstie could tell they felt uncomfortable with that topic, so she glided past it with them, taking everything in stride.


	3. New Curiousity

A/N- Kind of a little side chapter that's gonna be important later. Just Kirstie fascinated with Scott and Mitch's relationship(like, the _not_ dating type, but that might… change).

That night, Kirstie lay awake. It was so lovely to have people who accepted her for who she was. She glanced over at the two.

Scott was sprawled out on his back, having kicked off the blanket he had been sleeping under. Mitch was curled up, resting his head on the blonde's chest.

_They're cute,_ she thought. _They trust each other so completely and thoroughly. _Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Kirstie woke up very early, thinking she had to go to school. After remembering that it was Saturday, she flopped back down onto the makeshift pile of blankets they'd arranged. Not wanting to be selfish, Mitch also slept on the floor. "Guys," Kirstie whispered.

But the two were still soundly asleep.

"Seriously!" Kirstie said, a bit louder. She always felt awkward when she was awake before her friends at a sleepover. She poked Scott.

"Wha?" The blonde opened his eyes. "Aw, Mitch. Get off." He carefully pushed his friend off of him before sitting up. "Oh, hey Kirstie."

"Morning," she said, smiling brightly. "Can we wake Mitch up?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Scott said. "But really? I'd like to see you try. He sleeps very soundly."

"I'll just let him sleep then," Kirstie said with a smile.

"You're really trusting," remarked Scott. "I mean, you only just met us. So, what if we kidnapped you of something?"

"I don't know… Mitch seems like a mixture of a kitten and a ten year old girl, and frankly, I can't imagine him hurting anyone or anything," Kirstie said.

"That is… accurate," replied Scott.

Kirstie yawned, thoroughly waking up. "Just wondering, but did you ever, like… save his life, or something?"

"No," Scott replied, gazing at Mitch. "But I would, a hundred times over. Why?"

"I don't know." Kirstie sighed. "I'm trying to think of why in the world he trusts you as much as he does."

Scott shrugged. "He's a kinda trusting person, I think."

"I'm trusting," Kirstie said. "But not that trusting. Seriously, what did you do for him; what have you two been through together?"

"We're just… really good friends is all."

Kirstie could tell that was all she was gonna get out of Scott, so she relented. Pulling the blankets back up over her, she sat back against a wall and watched the blonde attempt to wake Mitch up. Finally, he did.

"Get. Off." Mitch sat up and glared at his friend murderously. "You can't just wake people up! I was sleeping!"

"That was kind of obvious," Scott said, chuckling.

Kirstie laughed. "What should we do?"

"I'm not gonna get dressed until nine," Mitch said, ignoring them. "Because it's a weekend, and I have comfy jammies, and I hate getting dressed."

They sat in their demented pile of knotted blankets for a while, just talking.

"You're a really nice person, you know, Kirstie," said Mitch.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. She tried not to, because it was cheesy, but she couldn't help it. No one had complimented her like that since her moving to Arlington.

"Guys, I'm gonna go see if his mom's up yet," Scott said. "Cause I'm kinda hungry and stuff…"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Mitch. "Make me tea if you want."

"I will," Scott replied, and disappeared around the door.

Kirstie squinted at Mitch. "He'd do anything for you, wouldn't he?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mitch shrugged, smiling. "He's really lovely. Just an overall nice kind of person."

"Yeah…" Kirstie mused.

"Why?" Mitch asked.

"Well… I don't know, you guys just have a cute friendship," Kirstie said.

"Aww!" Mitch smiled. "Thank you!"

They sat in silence for some time, each thinking their own thoughts, before Scott opened the door. "Hi, guys. Here's your tea, Mitch."

"Thanks." Mitch took the mug and smiled up at Scott.

Kirstie sighed. _It's nice to have people to hang out with like these guys. _


	4. New Punishment

A/N- Sorry for the long wait!

"And no, drama doesn't count!"

"But Mom!" Kirstie exclaimed.

"You have to do some sort of sport," her mom said.

"I want to do drama, though. Does choir count?" Kirstie sat down. _The only way to convince Mom is to reason with her. _

"No. I mean a sport sport. Try soccer," her mom suggested.

Kirstie sighed. "But I don't want to do soccer. Why is it so important anyways?"

"Because you need to be on some sort of team," her mom replied.

"I have a team! I have my choir team and my drama team!" Kirstie exclaimed.

Her mom sighed. "Those don't really count, honey. You don't have to be so difficult about this."

Kirstie crossed her arms, looking down. She mumbled, "Well, it's not my fault that all your ideas are so stupid."

"Kirstie!" her mom exclaimed. "Go to your room."

"Sure, I'd love to," Kirstie replied, a last snarky comment before trudging up the stairs.

And next day found her crying in the girl's bathroom.

Kirstie looked into the mirror, trying to scrub off the sinister lines the mascara had left in it's wake. Her eyes were red and her nose was shiny.

"Well, everyone has to cry sometimes." Mitch held out a tissue from the dispenser on the wall.

"H-How could she?" Kirstie choked out.

"I'm sure she was just overreacting," Mitch said, trying to calm Kirstie down. "We have Language Arts, like, right now, so come on."

"I can't go out like this!" Kirstie exclaimed.

"No one cares," Mitch pointed out, but he handed her another tissue before leading her out into the hallway and down to class.

Of course, the two ended up having to run and even then still turning up late to class.

"Where were you?" whispered Scott. "Wait, Kirstie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl said, looking down.

Mitch sighed. "Her mom's making her quit choir and drama because she was rude, or something."

"I wasn't even rude on purpose!" Kirstie exclaimed, then realized just how very rude she was, and perfectly on purpose as well, and she laughed.

"What?" Scott looked at her. "Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused."

"We'll explain later." Mitch pushed the statement away with a wave of his hand.


End file.
